Oracle Bones
by Charmed1s
Summary: Two weeks after Apocalypse was destroyed Rogue begins to have some issues with a certain Cajun and her psyches. Now that the problem has become worse Rogue must get help. But maybe she can get help for more then her powers?
1. Bits of Fluff

Well, I've started a new fic! Who Knew doesn't really appeal to me anymore…I think it's extremely poorly written. And I think this is better. Heh. Soo…This chapter is kinda angsty. As of yet the coupling is not decided, I don't even know if there will be one.

Disclaimer for the whole fic: I don't own X-men. Satisfied? You've broken my heart! cries

**pqpqpqpq******

"Once upon a tahm in a far away land there was a dragon named Lockheed. But one day, Lockheed go' stuffed. Now wah was tha'?" Rogue asked as she held Kitty's precious stuffed dragon in her hands.

"Because…like, dragons are cute and they need to like, be cute little stuffed toys?" Kitty asked meekly.

"No. Wrong answer. Stupid fundahmentahlists like yerself though' it would be _cute_ ta make a stupid stuffed dragon. Well d' ya want ta know what Ah think of it?" Rogue asked with fire in her eyes. Her hands slowly moved to Lockheed's throat and the top of his head. Kitty, being the Valley Girl that she is, responded without thinking.

"Y-yes.." Rogue's eyes shined with malice as she tore the head from Lockheed's body and dropped it to the ground. Kitty cried out and fell to the floor sobbing, holding the fallen body of her precious stuffed animal.

"Now stay outta mah stuff!" Rogue shouted as she stomped out of Kitty's room and into her own. **'**It had ta be done.**'** Rogue thought as she slammed the door to her room, Kitty's sobs still penetrating the thick wood. **'**Ah mean, who dose she think she is going through _mah_ wardrobe an' taking out all of tha "Clothes tha' scare li'l kids."**'** Rogue turned to her fallen wardrobe and saw that in reality only a few articles of clothing were missing, albeit her favorite ones. Rogue fell to her bed and shoved her head under the pillow.

The last few days her psyches have been increasingly difficult to control. After only two weeks of the Apocalypse drama her psyches decided they didn't like being controlled...and that posed a problem for Rogue. A big problem. For you see, having no place to go a certain Acolyte had joined the X-Men and wouldn't stop bothering her. Adding on to the stress of not being able to control her psyches Rogue's temper was on its last strand, which was broken by Kitty. Rogue silently cried as she heard Kitty's sobs and the help that eventually came to her.

"Wah did Ah do tha'?" Rogue asked herself out loud. She hurt Kitty, someone who only tried to make her feel welcomed…Rogue sighed as a disgruntled Scott Summers started banging on her door.

"Rogue! Open up this door right now and explain what you did!" Scott shouted through the door. Rogue rolled her eyes. Scott, ever the grownup.

"Go away!" Rogue shouted. Scott's banging increased, as did her tears. She closed her eyes as the voices inside her head decided it was an ample time to taunt her.

_"…he'd never love you.." _

_ "You are such a loser…"_

_ "Like, get a conscious why don't you…"_

Hearing all of this at once was too much. Rogue sat up and threw the pillow to the side of the room. The door slammed open and Rogue began to turn.

"Ah said...Go…AWAY!" Rogue screamed as she fully faced Scott Summers. Scott gasped as he saw her tear ridden face.

"Rogue…" He began. Rogue opened her eyes and an optic blast raced out to meet Scott right in the chest, sending him flying through the opened doorway and through Kitty's wall. Rogue closed her eyes and reopened them to see the damage they caused.

"Oh mah gahd…" She whispered as the rest of the X-men began to fill out into the hallway.

_ "See...all you do is destroy…like he would love you now..."_

**qpqpqpqpq******

That night Rogue had to report to the Professor. Now not only did she have extra training sessions with the Prof. and Logan, but she had to sew the toy back together. 'Ah deserve tha' though…' She thought. She sighed as she sat down on her bed holding the disfigured dragon. "Well, no tahm lahk tha present…" Rogue began to stitch the head back on to the body of the dragon as a knock rang through her room.

"Chere…Gambit thou' ya would like some help wit' dat…" Remy said through the door. Rogue could just see his self satisfied smirk on his cocky face.

"Go away Cajun! Ah don' want or need your help! Now wah don' ya get tha' smirk off your face an' go do somethin' t' help mankahnd, like jumpin' off tha roof!"

"Aww, Chere, dat hurts Remy. Bu' if you want Remy t' go, he'll go..." Rogue sighed as she heard his footsteps receding down the hall. 'Damn Cajun...'

**qpqpqpqpq******

Soo…what do ya guys think? Review please! Is it written OK? Constructive Criticism wanted!


	2. Bound and Broken

Rogue finished stitching Kitty's dragon back together at around 10:00 PM. 'What a way t' begin summah vaca…' Rogue thought. She sighed as she checked over the dragon. It took her four hours to put it back together. That is understandable for any normal teenager…but not Rogue. While she was with Irene she was taught to be a _lady._ That meant knowing how to cook, sew and do laundry. Deep inside Rogue felt like she failed Irene, she hadn't acted very lady-like earlier. 'Poor Kitty. Mahbe Ah should le' her take meh shopin', let her pick out some new clothes for meh…' Rogue thought. Rogue propelled herself off of the bed and walked out into the hallway. She paused in front of Kitty's door and knocked. After a few minutes the door opened a crack and one bloodshot eye peaked out.

"Yes?" A hollow voice asked. Rogue cringed at the thought of causing that to come forth. Rogue sighed and pushed on the door lightly.

"Can Ah come in?" She asked. Kitty stared into her eyes and saw the pain and resentment lounging around in them. Kitty nodded and moved away from the door. Rogue pushed it open and walked in with Lockheed behind her back. "So…" Rogue began.

"So…come to destroy anything else of mine?" Kitty asked tearfully. Rogue shuffled her feet and shook her head 'no'.

"No…Ah…wanted to give this to you…" Rogue handed Lockheed to Kitty, searching her face for any emotion. Kitty took the dragon and looked at it carefully for a couple on minutes. After what seemed like an eternity Kitty raised her head and cracked a watery smile.

"Thanks Rogue…you don't know how much this means to me." Kitty whispered.

"Yeah…well, g'nite…" Rogue turned and began walking to the door. She heard a soft 'goodnight' from Kitty and paused. She placed her hand on the door frame and turned to face her. "Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Would ya like t'…go shopping…wit' meh t'morrow?" Rogue asked slowly. Kitty's face brightened at that sentence.

"Like, sure! Oh, tomorrow is going to be the best day!" Kitty squealed. Rogue smiled faintly and walked into the hall and closed the door. She sighed and blew the hair out of her face as she walked back to her room for a good nights sleep.

**pqpqpqpq**

Rogue awoke next morning to the wind blowing through her opened window and the birds chirping. She rolled over and looked at her clock only to see it was 5:30 AM. "Damn birds…wah do they have t' make so much noise?" Rogue grumbled. She swung her legs out of bed and winced as her feet touched the cold marble floor. She left her room and tip-toed down the stairs into the kitchen. To her surprise she found it empty. "Whoa…it's like the twilagh zone…" She mumbled. Ever since she had been at the institute she had never been the first one up. Ever. Rogue turned on the faucet and began to put coffee beans in the coffee maker. She put the canister under the water and than poured it into the coffee machine. She put the pot back under the coffee pourer thingy and turned it on. 'Ehhhhh those birds need t' die!' She thought, getting annoyed by their incessant chirping. Rogue sighed and pulled herself onto the counter top, rubbing her head. She had one major headache. 'Ugh…mah eyes hurt…is tha' normal?' she thought. Rogue turned and went into one of the many cabinets and pulled out some Tylenol. She stopped as she heard a faint whispering and looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked. No one answered so she popped open the bottle and downed some pills without water. "Uh…' Rogue said as she got off the counter, still rubbing her head. She heard a few more whispers and looked around.

"Ah'm going crazy…" She thought as they began to get louder and clearer.

_ 'Humph…that coffee smells good…'_

_ 'Oh…my chest…'_

_ '…like, its ok Lockheed, Rogue fixed you!'_

"Oh mah gahd…" Rogue thought panickedly. "Turn it off!" Rogue screamed as she heard yet some more thoughts of her fellow housemates. She clutched her head and shrieked as the coffee pot exploded into a million pieces spewing scalding hot coffee everywhere. A spark ignited from the coffee light socket and set an oven mitt on fire. Rogue stumbled to the table as the pots and pans began to shake and clang together, and the silverware drawer opened and flew around the room. Knives and forks penetrated walls and circled around Rogue as she began to hover in the kitchen. "Oh…" Rogue moaned as the door flew open to show an alarmed Wolverine.

"What the- Stripes! Turn it off!" Rogue couldn't answer; she was lost in her own little world battling her psyches. The fridge tipped over and the fire had spread, igniting the whole kitchen wall. The kitchen windows shattered as Storm and Jean rushed in.

"Jean, get the professor!" Storm cried as she tried to blow the silverware out of the windows.

"Right-" Jean began, but was interrupted.

"No need, I am here." Said the Professor as he wheeled into the kitchen. "Rogue, can you hear me?" he asked her. When Rogue didn't answer he placed his hands to his face.

"Charles, what are you going to do?" Storm asked.

"I am going to telepathically enter her mind and try to help her control her psyches…if I fail, Jean, I expect you to try and knock her out. I'm going in." The Professor is probably the most powerful telepath in the world, yet even he had trouble entering Rogue's mind. He wove his way through Rogue's mind, trying to break down mental shields and make it through the never ending maze that is her mind. Xavier eventually came to a stop at a rectangular box that he suspected the battle was preceding. He knocked down the wall and entered to find a pitch black abyss. "Oh dear…" he whispered as he glided in. He heard a faint sobbing in a corner and turned to see a huddled form on the ground. He made his way over a crouched down to the form's level. "Child, it is alright." He said comfortingly as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No! Professor! It's a trap!" Rogue's voice echoed. Xavier turned and saw Rogue being held back by the Sabertooth psyche and the Blob psyche .The girl chuckled as she grabbed his hand. Xavier gasped as the broken girl before him melted into Mystique. Mystique twisted and kicked Xavier in the stomach sending him flying into the wall of the chamber. Psyche- Mystique grinned as a form of the Juggernaut body slammed Xavier. Rogue struggled to free herself, but was slammed into a wall by Psyche-Blob.

"We rule over this place…there is no stopping us." The voices of the psyches said in syndication. Xavier gasped as Psyche-Cyclops shot a beam at him. "No…" he whispered as the beam hit him. He fell to the ground, broken and exhausted. The psyches swarmed around Rogue and pig-piled her. She tried to fight but was pushed under the crowd of psyches, all wanting a place to vent their pent up energy. Xavier telepathically threw them off to find a bloodied version of Rogue in a fetal position.

"Rogue! Take control! This is your mind! OWN IT!" Xavier gasped. Rogue shook like a leaf on the ground but raised her head ever so slowly.

"Ah can't…Ah'm no' strong enough…" she said as she fell into unconsciousness. Xavier was attacked by the psyches once again, thus forcing him to leave. As he re-entered his body he gasped for breath and watched as Jean knocked her unconscious. Xavier surveyed the damage. Storm had put out the flames and jean had made the rest of the silverware stick into the wall. The kitchen was a wreck. Xavier sighed and turned his chair around.

"Logan, bring Rogue down to the infirmary. Then you and Ororo must meet me in my office. Jean, collect the new recruits and get started on cleaning up this mess." The Professor said. Choruses of OK's were heard as he exited the room. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_'I don't want to have to do this…' he thought sadly, "But its for the good of the team."_

**pqpqpqpq**

**So…this is the next chapter! I just got done re-writing three chapters of Who Knew? So I'm kind of tired. Heh…Hope you enjoyed! Review answers below!**

**Scoobyd0530: **Glad you liked the Angst, I hope I did it right. Heh.

**Epona04:** You liked the psyches? Awesome!

**Human Lightshow:** You'll kill me, huh? Well then…I guess I'll just have to make this a Scrouge...haha…seriously…it'll probably be a Romy ficcy, how could it not?

**Sleepy26**: AH! You're my first review! You think it's a good start?! WOHO!


	3. Disposal

Oh.My.God. I got…12…_12_ reviews! For ONE chapter! Oh my god I love you guys! Well, because of that…I'm going to make this extra long…like whoa. –Delirious laugh- ahh..ok…I'll babble later. Well, no. Ok, in this fic, do you want me to say when Rogue is thinking, like 'Blah blah.' She thought. Or just have the 'blah blah' in italics? I dk, its up to you guys. Ok, now im done.

**pqpqpqpq**

_Beep…beep…beep_

Rogue's eyes slowly fluttered open only to reveal blurred images. She sniffed the air and pulled a face: she was in the Med. Bay. _'Ah hate this place.' She thought_. Her vision began to clear while the Med. Bay's door slid open. She heard the sound of padding hitting the floor, obviously it was Mr. McCoy. Rogue groaned and shifted her body weight to her right side. Her head was _killing _her. She brought a hand up to her forehead and gingerly began to rub her temples.

"Well, Rogue, your physical stats are perfectly normal, if not a little above normal. You obviously passed out from exerting yourself to much, but that is to be expected. Other than that, you are fine. Physically, that is. Rogue, do you want to tell me anything?" Beast asked.

"Ah…no, Mr. McCoy, Ah don't…" Rogue said softly. What she really wanted was some Tylenol. "Althoug' Ah wouldn't mahnd some Tylenol…' Mr. McCoy chuckled as he handed Rogue two capsules and a cup of water. "Oh, speedy service. Thank ya' Mr. McCoy.:

"You are very welcome, Rogue. Now, you know if you ever need to talk about…anything…I'm here for you. You realize this?" Beast asked.

"Yeah…Ah do. Really Mr. McCoy, there's nothin' t' say." Rogue replied, irritation beginning to creep into her voice. Mr. McCoy nodded and turned to leave.

"Rogue –" he said as the professor telepathically contacted them.

'Hank, if Rogue is awake I would certainly appreciate her presence in my office now.' He said. Beast nodded and looked at Rogue pointedly who sighed. She got out of the bed she was laying in and touched her feet to the floor. _'Oh gahd, wah can't tha floors be heated?' She silently asked herself._ Rogue shielded her eyes from the light and began to walk down the corridor leading to the elevator to take her upstairs. She paused in front of the metallic door and began to wonder what the Prof. wanted. The door opened and she stepped in. _'Mahbe Ah'm in trouble…mahbe they are goin' t' send meh off…" one part of her thought. _The door closed and Rogue leaned against the wall. _'Don't be silly; tha X-Men wouldn't abandon meh…'_

**pqpqpqpq**

"Charles, are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Ororo asked worriedly as she sat beside him at his desk. Xavier looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. Logan was leaning on the wall with a scowl on his face.

"You're making a mistake, Chuck." He said gruffly. Xavier looked at him with a frown.

"Am I, Logan? Rogue's powers have become increasingly hard to control…her nightmares are returning, past power absorptions are returning, and she is taking on the personality traits as well. It isn't safe for her here anymore. She needs to be in a place where she can learn to control her powers on a more personal basis." Xavier replied.

"The safest place for her is here! How can you live with yourself, sending her away from her family? Sending her away from her support system? That isn't right Chuck! She needs to be here. You are the only one who can help her." Logan replied, fire flashing in his eyes. Xavier's frown increased at those words.

"What Logan? Do you think this is easy for me? Easy admitting that I can no longer help her? This is beyond even me right now. Moira will be able to help her in ways I cannot." Xavier replied. Ororo raised an eye brow.

"How is that, Charles?" She asked.

"Moira is a genius in more ways then one…she has what I lack. Rogue needs someone who can help her on a more scientific level, on a more emotional level…She needs a female to show her it is ok to be who she is. Ororo, while I understand you could do this, there are to many children here, too many things to do to just focus on one individual person like we would have to with Rogue. It is only logical to send her somewhere where she can get the necessary treatment. And with the added help of Warren, Betsy and Sean she will be in good hands. Lorna and It is best for her to go" Xavier said with despair. The sadness and grief in his voice was unmistakable. There were only three people he failed before this: His son, Magneto and The Scarlet Witch. And now Rogue. Xavier felt helpless once again in his life, and it was a feeling he did not like to possess. Ororo nodded and waited patiently for Rogue to arrive. Logan, on the other hand, started to pace around the room.

"I still don't think it is a good idea. Even though Betsy is more then capable of keeping Rogue on her toes I still don't see how this would benefit anyone. And I don't want her to be alone. " Logan said. Xavier rested his chin on his fingers and gazed at Logan.

"She won't be alone. Remy will be accompanying her." Xavier said. He felt some self satisfaction as Logan about faced and stared at his long time friend in shock. Ororo had a similar reaction.

"Charles! You can't be serious!" Ororo gasped.

"I am very serious. As you know a part of Remy's brain was taken out by Nathaniel Essex back when his mutation first came to the light. He will be accompanying Rogue to be healed by Moira." Xavier said simply. Ororo's gaze never left Xavier and Logan was still staring at him like he had gone crazy. Logan couldn't believe the words coming out of this man's mouth.

"But Chuck, Gambit? And Rogue? Rogue hates him. She'll kill him." Logan spluttered.

"I doubt it, Logan. Once she arrives I am sure she will act very responsibly"

"Are we talkin' about the same person, Chuck?"

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in, Remy." Xavier said. Remy LeBeau waltzed into the room with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"So, mon ami, when dis trip go'n t' take place?" Remy asked.

"Sit down Remy; we will discuss it when Rogue arrives." Xavier replied. Remy's eyes lighted up at the mention of Rogue, and his smirk quickly grew into a grin.

**pqpqpqpq**

Meanwhile, Rogue arrived outside of Xavier's office. That wasn't that hard part. The hard part was knocking on the door and sealing her fate.

_'Ok, get a grip Rogue! Jus' knock on tha door. Tha's all. Jus' knock. Ok, mahbe not. Mahbe Ah should jus' run…yeah…tha seems lahk a good idea…' Rogue thought. _Truthfully, she was scared. Scared of what might happen once she entered that office. She didn't want to know what would happen to her. She didn't want the possibility of her leaving to be true. For while she was walking in the hallway she had met up with Jamie, and he hugged her and whispered a tearful goodbye. She had wondered why the school seemed so deserted, and the Jamie run in scared her even more.

_'Rogue, please don't keep us waiting.' Xavier said via telepathy. _Rogue shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

_'Ah hate it when he dose tha.' She thought._

Rogue placed her hand on the door handle, and with a sigh, opened it. She pushed the door open and walked inside to see Logan, Prof. X, Ororo and Remy sitting around the big mahogany desk. Rogue gazed at everyone and looked slightly confused.

"Wha's goin' on?" She asked. Ororo gave her a sympathetic smile and gestured for her to sit down. Rogue closed the door and sat in the chair next to Remy and looked at the professor.

"Remy like t' know what's goin' on t', chere." Remy said. The professor cleared his throat and addressed the two teens

"Recent events have pushed me to make a decision that I…WE…think will benefit all. Rogue, Remy, you two are very special cases. Remy, as you know, Dr. Essex removed some gray matter from your brain, enabling you to control your powers at a safer lever. At your request you have asked to have the matter, which you currently hold, to be replaced. Moira MacTaggert will perform the necessary surgery and help you to control your growing powers. Rogue, as you know, your powers have recently gone out of control. I think it would be best if you had an instructor who knows of your situation and who could help you overcome the ongoing hurtles. Therefore, you both will be brought to Muir Island where Moira MacTaggert will help you individually to control your powers. I think it is for the best that you have that kind of one on one training, Moira will have a few of her friends, mutants, there to help train you. While Moira is not a mutant her self she is very adept in mutant handlings and she is well aware of both of your situations. Moira is a good friend of mine so you do not need to worry about foul play. You will leave tomorrow. Any questions?" Xavier concluded. Rogue couldn't believe it. She sat there, shell shocked, not knowing what to think. Remy, on the other hand, knew exactly what to ask.

"So, ya mean Rogue an' I will be trav'lin toge'ter?" Remy asked.

"Yes, Remy, that is correct." The Professor answered.

"So, dis Moira, da femme will make Remy whole aga'n?"

"Yes, Remy."

"So, Rogue will b' learn'n t' control her powers two?"

"Yes Remy."

"So-"

"Remy, please shut up…"

"Go'cha." At this point Rogue shot out of the chair and stalked from the room. Logan could smell the feeling of betrayal and pain radiating off of her. Remy got up and went to follow her only to be stopped by the professor.

"No, Remy. She needs time. It would be best to leave her be." He said with a pained voice.

**pqpqpqpq **

Rogue entered her room and slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe it. He was getting rid of her! Just because he couldn't handle her evolving powers. She was livid. Rogue thumped on to her bed and hid her head under her pillow. She could feel the hot wetness of the tears as they slid down her face. She didn't care; she wasn't wanted anymore. Typical, once things got to be too much the man who said he would save her was just trying to get rid of her. She wondered why she hadn't been sent to the Moira woman earlier, if it was true she was more able to deal with Rogue then Xavier why did he keep her there? Just to see her suffer? Why didn't he send her to Moira to be helped? All these questions were racing through Rogue's mind when one sole thought entered the fray: She would have to spend all the time there with Remy LeBeau, the vain of her existence. And all she could say was one thing.

"Ah crap…"

**pqpqpqpq**

You guys…you…gals? You he/she's! I love you guys! 12 reviews! TWELVE! This is by far the longest chapter. I kept going back and continued to add stuff in. Wow, 12. Hahaha…maybe…ill get…more? This time? **=-)** –Hands out cookies- The Romyness will def. heat up next chapter. Plane flights are just so boring **;-) **

**Review Responses:**

**Lady Farevay, Pop, Chewy37, Cora: **Glad ya like it. I try my hardest!** Human Lightshow: **Really? Unfortunately I've never read the comics, but I loved TAS. Then I read everything I could about them on UXM. Heh. **Ms. Rogue LeBeau: **Yeah, they do make a cute couple! **Enchantedlight, les23: **Hope this was fast enough for ya, if you read my other story Who Knew? You'd know why it wasn't as quick as the others –shameless plug-  **Scoobyd0530****: **Good to know I do SOMETHING right…I'll hide that bit of info away for later…muhahahah…**Kaylariana:** Peh, you're right. Maybe some of the students won't like the fact that Xavier is shipping Rogue out...hm…plot ides! Whoa…**Ishandahalf: **The bunny-who-previously-stole-the-crack is in rehab. It was too much for him! But I hear his sister is getting into it…what a dysfunctional family **. Sleepy26: **You think so? I dk, I always though Jean couldn't get into Rogue's mind until her powers developed more…although I've never really liked her…some Jean ass kicking may very well happen…hmm…


	4. Realizations

**"S**ometimes you may feel like the world is out to get you. There are times where you feel like the world in general doesn't understand….that no one could know how you feel. Miraculously there are also times where you have this connection…this strong bond with one person. For some it may just be a 'feeling' that this person could do no wrong, that this person would be there for you forever. And for others there is a scary sixth sense that develops. These types of connections are scary in their own way, but the emotion radiating off of them outweigh that feeling. Twins, mostly, have this type of connection. This bond is sought out after by many- husbands, wives, best friends…but not many can achieve that type of love. But for those that do…it is a feeling like no other. It's like some mystical power has overcome your body, your emotions. It's the greatest feeling in the world. It's…love…in its purest form.**" **

"Ya righ'! What a crock of shit!" Rogue said.

**pqpqpqpq**

****

Rogue shut the book she had been reading with a sigh. Love…it was something she didn't even want to think about. Why spend your time dwelling on something you could never achieve? Why waste your time dreaming of this perfect life when it could never happen? Never ever…

It was Monday…the day she would be leaving for Muir Island. The rest of the X-Men had returned from their little outing at around nine the night before. Tears were shed, she guessed. She had stayed in her room away from the madness. She still couldn't fathom the idea of leaving her home. _Her_ home. Leaving her life behind…_again._ And the worst part was that she was leaving everything behind except Remy LeBeau. She had accepted the fact the only person she would really know over at Muir was Remy. She had taken on the attitude of 'What's done is done.' Because really, it was all too much to handle. All of the fighting, the screaming, and the pleading that she could have displayed wasn't worth it. Besides, she wanted to compose herself before the others returned home. Because she was Rogue, Rogue wasn't allowed to be emotional. Just like Rogue wasn't allowed to touch. It was ridiculous to think otherwise. Of course, her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar 'bamf' sound that accompanied her furry adoptive brother, Kurt. And the distinctive voice of Kitty.

"Rogue! You can't leave! Its not, like, fair!" Kitty said while gasping for air, tears running down their face. While Rogue didn't really fit into and of the social groups at school, or at the mansion for that matter, Kitty always tried to be her friend. On some level they were…on some weird, scary little level.

"Ah don' have a choice, Kitty. Believe meh, if Ah did Ah wouldn' be going, tha's for sure," Rogue replied. Kurt and Kitty both looked at her sadly. They would miss her. They would miss her cynicism and sarcastic remarks.

"But vhy is ze Professor making you leave?" Kurt asked. Rogue crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Because mah powahs have become 'uncontrolable'. But do ya see meh blowin' anythin' up now? No!" Rogue exclaimed. She bowed her head just a little bit as her radio emitted sparks and shorted out. "Aw man!" Rogue cried. Kitty looked at Kurt and started to giggle.

"It'll be ok Rogue. I'll write you like, everyday. Or I'll try! Anyway, I'm sure you will keep yourself occupied over there! There may be some _cute boys! _You're going to have to, like, tell me all about them!" Kitty said enthusiastically as Kurt gave an indignant squeak.

"Meine Schwester, I don't vant you to leave. But if you must, you vill vear zis." Kurt said as he handed Rogue a small box. Rogue raised an eye brow and opened the box to find half of a heart embroided with what looked like 'best friends forever.' Rogue looked at Kitty and gave a slight smile. She picked up the necklace only to find a locket underneath it. Rogue's smile increased ever so slightly as she read the writing on it. She opened the locket to find a picture of her with Kurt. Rogue finally caved and broke into a huge smile as she grabbed Kurt and Kitty into a hug. Rogue felt her eyes get misty as she let go.

"Thank ya. Ya didn' have t' do this for meh, but Ah'm glad ya did." Rogue said as a tear ran down her face. Kurt smiled as Rogue put on the two necklaces, making sure that Kurt's writing was facing the world. She wanted everyone to see 'You're the best sister in the world. Love, Kurt.' even if it meant letting her cold exterior go for one day. Because she wanted everyone to know that she was indeed loved...or maybe she wore them proudly to show her own mistake. Because she was loved all along, she just never had realized it untill now. What ever the reasson was, she felt something tingling within her soul. And as she felt this feeling she thought maybe that book wasn't so crazy after all.

**pqpqpqpq**

****

Ok, this is more of a filler chapter. The big stuff is going to be happening in the next chapter. So…thanks for the reviews! Keep on Keepin' reviewin! Man…that was corny. Love yas!


End file.
